Twisted Two Colored Rainbow
by Ginger Belle
Summary: What if you had two identities, a girl and a boy. As a girl, you were admired by one of your friends who asks advices from your boy side on how to court your girl side. How would you explain the situation to the person who won your heart, as a girl?


.Twisted Two

Colored Rainbow.

Yasu's a boy?

Tsubasa Yasu is a typical commoner girl who attends a school that her parents worked hard for before their tragic death. She is very smart and hardworking, but quite unknown in the classroom. People barely talked to her or never really intended to. She lives with her grandpa in an old shack whose taken her in since her parents have very distant relative connection. She tries her best to get to attention of people but they still intend to ignore her. Despite all this, she still manages her high school life even though she's an only child.

One night, Yasu decided to take a leap of faith by changing her look, since she thought that this was the reason her classmates avoid her. After she studied her lessons, she went to get the scissors and faced the mirror. "Would this be okay, Yasu?" she asked herself. "Besides, going to the salon is so expensive. I can't afford that." She said while cutting a strand of her long, silky, brown hair. She continued to cut it until it got shorter. "Oh crap! This' so short but—the other side is still long, no wait their-ugh!" then she just cut it and cut it until her hair was as short as a man's. "Darn it! What do I do? What if my— no if they—ahh! How would i- what am I doing—I just cut it and cut it and then—ahhh!" she said panicking while walking in rounds. "Yasu? Are you alright?" her grandpa said while opening the door. "Grandpa—I—". "Ohh, my, Yori! I didn't know you could rise from the dead… Welcome home… I'll go make dinner…" grandpa said while slowly walking away. "Yori…? That's dad's name… Wait—I'm not—WAIT! Grandpa! I'm not Yo—I mean dad… I'm Yasu! I just cut my hair and…" Yasu explained. "Ahhh, I see. I'm sorry. I thought you were my son. You look just like him. Even though you're a girl, you resemble your father so much, especially since you cut your hair into a boy's style." Her grandpa said while sitting down on one of the chairs. "I—I resemble dad?" she asked herself. "You're eyes are the most beautiful thing we've seen when you were born. The color gray in one's eyes is very rare. You are really blessed with a wonderful life and parents, Yasu." Her grandpa said while going to his room. "Rare? Me? Tsk. Goodnight grandpa…" she said to herself. She immediately went to her room and fixed all the mess she made. She fell asleep in the middle of her activity. It was her hobby to fall asleep when she panicked for a long time.

The next morning, she woke up and dressed for school, without combing her hair. Unknowingly, she forgot that her hair was that of a boy's. When she stepped in their campus, everyone looked at her, surprised. She was shocked at first but she thought "Oh, well, it must be my haircut. -Wait… haircut…haircut…HAIRCUT!" then she immediately ran into the women's restroom. Girls suddenly shouted "Pervert!" she did not mind them, instead, she ran to the mirror and looked at her hair. She screamed so loud that it alerted the people outside. "Why?—But last night was-no wait… grandpa-dad… and then I- I thought it was a dream!" then she looked to the direction of the crowd outside. For a moment there was silence. "Phew. I think the bell rang already. I'll just have to go home and something about this." Then she slowly tiptoed going to the exit of the restroom, and then right before she could run she bumped into a man's chest. "What the-" she said. "You're not trying to skip school right?" the guy said while holding her shoulder. When she looked up, she was shocked like a stone. The guy was the Publicity director, Hachirou Hideki. "Uhmm, I was just—no wait i- was-just…" "Just explain to the SC's room, okay?" "SC? SC… SC… I've heard that acronym before…SC…Student Canteen? No, no, no. Student...Council? Student Council? But why? I—I" "Yeahp. The Student Councils room. What do you mean why? Dude! You're dressed as a girl, of course we'll be on the move on that one, unless you wanna go to the dean." said Hideki while laughing. Hachirou Hideki is a one level higher than Yasu, a junior. He was also known as the playboy in the Student Body. But even though he was like that, he did his job perfectly and was really suited for being the publicity director. "Uhmm Hideki? I'm a girl. I just—" "Cut it out. A lot of people do that nowadays. But if you were to be a girl," then he swayed closer to her and put his hands on her chin "...i would notice" then he said "C'mon! The Prez is gonna be angry!" he said while swaying his hands in the air. "Wai—Wait!" she said while catching up.

When they arrived in a room, it was quite dark, no, really dark. "Sheesh! Ren, I told you to leave the curtains open. Our visitor would be here any moment. What if-" then she looked at the direction of Yasu. "Ah—ah—aha. Just a moment!" then she pushed Yasu outside. "Wait here okay?" then she went back inside. For a moment, there was a loud noise inside, lots of things crumbled and- then the door opened. "Welcome! To the Student Councils Room!" said the girl who pushed her outside. "We are very sorry for the inconvenience we caused you earlier. By the way, I am—" "Hold on, Honoka." said the man sitting in the chair. "We shouldn't be apologizing to that man. He should be the one saying his apologies and introducing himself." "Ren! Haven't I told you to be nice to people, especially to the students who come here?" then she faced Yasu again. "I'm really sorry for that. I shall continue my introduction. I am Honoka Etsuko. The treasurer in the Student Body." Then it occurred to Yasu that she was the popular senior in their school. "Now then, since you're done with the dilly-dally, let's get on the business part. Also since you made wait for quite a long time, you better explain on why you cross-dress. And on why you tried to skip school." Yasu was speechless. She doesn't even know why she's here in the first place and now she's being questioned. "Uhmm, I'm really a girl. You see, I cut my hair and-" "Come again? I did not hear you clearly." The man on the chair said. Then she saw Honoka roll her eyes, as if saying, 'there he goes again'. "(Sigh), I said, I'm a girl—a girl-a girl!" she shouted. Everyone was so surprised that it looked like Yasu just admitted to the murder of a famous King.

"W-what? I told you-" Yasu tried to explain once more. "Okay, okay, I get you. You're trying to say that you're really a girl but ACCIDENTALLY looked like a boy because you cut you're hair? And then you come here humiliating me in front of the body? Who do you think you are? That just gives you another offense." "(Laughs unconvincingly) Who? Do? You? Think? You? Are? Huh? Judging me and all that…-" Yasu was starting to get mad. "Whoa, whoa. Everyone calm down, no, both of you calm down." Another guy said. "I'm Nobuyuki Riku, the Vice around here. Please calm down now, Mister." "No! You don't get me; this guy over here is so full of himself! My god! It lifts my temper, you—you snort head!" demanded Yasu. Everyone was surprised –once again.

"(Laughs) What an interesting guy!" Yasu heard as looked to the direction of the person who said it. "Hello, I'm Kiyoshi Susumu. The 'Calendar' person." She shook her head and faced the guy on the chair again saying "Who are you? Tell me you're name and I'll report you to the dean, NOW!" "Oh. I'm s-care-d." Then he glared at Yasu with the cold grey eyes of his. Yasu suddenly felt chills, but that's not the only thing she felt, she felt resemblance in their eyes. "Y-yeah! You better be! Now, you're name!" "Yamato Ren. Y-a-m-a-t-o R-e-n." then he smiled coldly. "Yamato… Yamato…Yamato Incorporated. Yamato Industry." Then she finally noticed that she just fought with one of the most powerful sons of The Yamato Family. But that did not hold her back. "So? I can spell your name, Yamato." She said. Then Yamato's face suddenly turned into a serious face again, but still staring at Yasu. Then he whispered something to the vice-president. The vice-president nodded and said "Mister, please come with me. I'll help you change." "Eh? Change? Change what?" asked Yasu confusingly. "Ah! I'll do it!" volunteered Honoka. Everyone was startled by Honoka's volunteer. "What? I said I'll help, right Ren?" she said in a superior voice. "Now, let's go to the changing room." She proceeded without Ren's answer.

While on the changing room, Honoka dragged Yasu as if she was hiding a gun. When they were already there, Honoka looked outside first from left to right, then shut the door. "Okay. Take your clothes off, now!" Honoka ordered. Then Yasu felt really embarrassed and flushed. "WH-what do you mean, Senior Honoka?" "Don't ask! Just change into this. I believe you!" "I-I can't! Wait—what? You believe me?" "Yes, of course I do! Tsubasa Yasu, from class 2-A right? Of course you're a girl. I can't believe how stupid the Student Council was! They didn't even ask your name. I actually feel really embarrassed in front of you now. But don't worry! They are really smart and kind people. Anyway! Let's talk about you first." "What about me?" asked Yasu while changing in one of the cubicles? "You have to continue pretending to a boy." After Honoka said that there was an awful silence. Then Yasu came out of the cubicle. "What? I can't!" "Why not? You have to! I mean, you fit in well that male uniform." Then Yasu looked at herself in the mirror, she was dressed in male uniform. "I feel a bit shy, walking out here wearing this." "What? Psss, don't be! You look really boyish! Besides, no one will notice since…" then she pointed at Yasu's chest. Yasu really felt shy. "W-what about my chest? I-it may be s-s-small but—" "It fits well with your guy character, right?" Honoka butted in. "You're suggestion may be interesting, but what would that benefit me? I mean so what if I'm a guy?" "Don't you get it? (Sigh) You can get an early scholarship in College of you continue on in this school, without any records." "I don't have any records—" then she remembered what Ren said earlier. It occurred to her that she is gonna receive an offense later for 'cross-dressing'. "Don't tell me, that Yamato guy is gonna…" "Yes! He is gonna give you an offense 10 minutes from now! I know Ren well, if you go there and apologize to him; he will soften up and let you off." "Wait. Senior Honoka, I appreciate your efforts with me, but I can't." "What do you mean you can't?" "I would like to, but, I'm gonna transfer next year. We live in poverty and the money that my deceased parents left will only be enough until this year because of their unexpected accident. I'm no longer gonna study here. I'm sorry." Yasu said in an almost-gonna-cry voice. Honoka thought for a while and snapped her fingers. "I know! I'm gonna be in College next year!" "Good for you Senior Honoka, but that doesn't solve our problem." "No, no! I mean, if I'm in College, the slot for being the treasurer will be open, right? With your brains, passing the test to become the treasurer is a piece of cake!" "That's possible but there's also the Popularity Campaign and Athletes Exam. I'm impossible in the Popularity Campaign. And what does this connect with our problem of me staying here?" "It connects to a lot! With you're brains, the popularity—if ever, the athletic side and the spotless record, you're gonna make the school beg for you to stay. I promise!" Yasu thought for a moment. "If what Senior just said is possible, I might have a shot in this, but if it fails, am I willing to take the risk?" Yasu whispered to herself. "Senior? If this fails…" "Of course it won't! Be positive Yasu! I'm to blame if it does. Oh and don't call me 'Senior' it makes me look old. Just Honoka." "H-Honoka? Are you sure? W-why are you helping me anyway?" "Let's just say that you shed some light in the Student Councils room a while ago and I would like to maintain it." Yasu was quite confused but she was a little relieved. "Okay… Now give me a hug! It our success!" "R-right!" then both of the girls hugged like they were best friends.

"Mister? Honoka?" asked Susumu as he entered the changing room. "I'm coming i-" then he saw Honoka and Yasu hugging. "Hey! What, what, what, were…you" Susumu asked while shivering intensely. Yasu and Honoka separated and Honoka said "Just keep this as a secret okay? From Prez and everybody else?" then she winked at him. Susumu is the youngest in the Student Body. Even though he is sophomore like the others that's simply because he's accelerated, but in reality, he should still be in freshman. To him, what he just saw was life changing.

"Hey? Is he gonna be okay?" asked Yasu while walking with Honoka back to the Student Councils room. "Susumu? Don't mind him. He's gonna be fine. More likely, are YOU prepared? For the apologizing scene?" asked Honoka. "Apo-apologizing scene? What's that? We did not talk about that! What, what do I do?" Yasu was starting to panic since they are now in front of the Student Councils room. "Relax! Yasu, Relax! Just say that you've admitted to you're mistakes and that you are very sorry. If anything goes further than that, I will step in, got it?" Honoka said. "Wow… you're like my knight and shining armor." Yasu said with glittering eyes. "Cut the crap! Just do what i said! Ready, set, go!" then she immediately opened the door. "Wait! I'm not-" Yasu exclaimed but it was already too late.

She fell to the ground and hit her head. "Ouch!" everyone was shocked because Yasu fell. "Are you okay?" asked Riku, the Vice-President, while offering his hand. Before Yasu could take his help, Honoka said something. "Aha! This man told me in the changing room that he would like to apologize to you. And that he would be more manly, Right?" she said in a daring voice. Then Yasu declined Riku's help and stood up by herself. "T-that's right! I came here to 'apologize' for my deeds a while ago. So, if you could…consider…" "Then that apology also means that you know who you're dealing with, huh?" asked Ren. "Yes. I do." "Also, that you will not answer back your seniors." "Yes. I do—wait, you're not my senior." Yasu's voice was starting pitch higher. Ren raised an eyebrow and glared at her. "(Sigh) Okay. Yes. But that doesn't mean that you're my senior, okay?" Yasu surrendered. "Are you making a deal with me?" "There's a saying to never return questions. So, answer me." Both are in a hot conversation. The people around seemed like audiences but they also noticed that Yasu acted very superior towards Ren, besides Honoka. "Okay. Then you will also promise me that you will give extra efforts in school, then, I'll let you slip the offense this time." Ren commanded. "Really? Yes! I will give extra efforts. I promise!" then she faced Honoka. "Honoka! I did it! I did it!" she shouted while jumping with Honoka. "Hold on! You're a guy! Act manly!" Honoka whispered. "Right! Ah, ahem! Thank you, Yamato." Yasu said in a manly voice. "If you're settled, here's the list." Then Ren handed down a long piece of paper. "What's this?" Yasu asked while taking the long piece of paper. "The efforts I was talking to you about. Remember? The promise you made in front of everybody?" Ren said in an evil-ish voice. "Extra…Efforts? Oh, that? This…is the list?" Yasu asked almost not believing. "Yes, Tsubasa, that is the 'list'. Oh, and don't forget. There's a deadline. It's written above that paper. You can read it in your classroom. I suppose you'll be considered tardy, since this happened, so I'll also give you an excuse slip. You're friends are probably worried about you. You can go now." Ren said straightforwardly while pointing at the door. Yasu was speechless for a moment and whispered to herself "I don't have any friends…". " Okay! Thank you again, Yamato and everyone. Sorry to bother you." Then Yasu left with a smile, not showing any of the pain she felt while saying she does not have any friends. Ren notice this and felt sympathy for a moment. Susumu came in, still blank faced and asked. "What is that man's name? Did anyone ask? Honoka?" everyone was surprised. They all noticed their mistake and panicked for a moment. "Damn! I should have this covered up." Honoka whispered. "I'll go ask in the information center." Riku suggested. "No! I'll do it!" Honoka said. Then Honoka immediately left the room, leaving everyone clueless.

Yasu, while walking felt really grateful but then when she stood in front of her room, she felt really hesitant. "This is the best day ever! That weird, poor girl is absent." She heard one guy say before she could even open the door. "Eh, who's that?" another girl said. "C'mon! That girl who's behind me, don't you remember?" the guy asked again. Yasu really felt stunned as to what she heard. She just stood there, like a frozen sculpture. "Yasu!" a running voice from behind her said. When she turned around, she saw Honoka running while holding some papers. "Honoka!" Yasu said while running towards her. The people inside the room froze as they heard Yasu's voice. "S—she was outside?" the girl asked while shivering.

"Why? What's wrong? Why are you teary eyed? Did your classmates laugh at you?" Honoka asked aggressively. "No, no, they didn't. I was just worried." Yasu lied. "Oh. Anyway, I have your paper works." "Paper works?" "Yeah, Of course if you came in there as Yasu, everyone would notice that you changed your gender or cross dressed purposely. So I filed an immediate transfer transcript to the dean's office and filed you as Yasu's brother. You're name will be…Haruki. Tsubasa Haruki. Yasu was filed to study in another school. I forged your documents the same as Yasu's." Honoka explained. "Oh. I see. Wait! If my documents are the same as Yasu's, then that means…" "Exactly, you are twins!" "W-what?" Honoka explained the details and the benefits of the transfer transcript. Yasu or a.k.a Haruki listened carefully. "So this means I have a new life in high school-as Yasu's 1 second older brother?" "Exactly, so, I wish you good luck and I'll see you at lunch, okay?" then Honoka waved goodbye. Haruki was astonished by how powerful Honoka is, but she also thought that Honoka is doing this for her so she grabbed the chance and started a new high school.


End file.
